Jail Ain't So Bad
by meanasurly15
Summary: How does a night in jail turn out to be more interesting than a night out on the town?


**This is only my second story and my first attempt at smut. So, be kind. I own nothing. Shonda owns all...including our feelings. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

Callie Torres couldn't believe her fucking luck. Here she was, all dolled up and ready for a night out on the town but instead...she's sitting in jail.

Yep. Jail.

Why exactly is Callie Torres in jail? Because of her dumbass friend, Mark Sloan, that's fucking why.

*Flashback*

"Rolling down the street, smoking endo, sippin on gin and juice!" Come on Callie sing it with me...With my mind on my money and..." Mark stops singing and points to Callie waiting for her to finish the song'...Fuckin ay Callie! Sing!"

"Mark, do you know the meaning of the word _toolbag_?" Callie asks as she's silently thanking God that no one can see her next to her friend as he tries to impersonate Snoop Dog.

"Oh whatever, Cals. You need to lighten up. Have a hit." Mark starts to pass his joint and before Callie can call him a dumbass and tell him she doesn't smoke and drive he drops it in her lap.

"Ahh fuckin hell! It's burning a second hole in my crotch!" Callie screams as she tries to grab the joint and keep the car straight with no luck as she swerves into the next lane.

She finally gets a hold of the weed and tosses it out the window.

"As soon as I pull this car over I'm going to rip your balls out through your ass-" She stops her threat as she hears sirens and sees lights coming up behind her. She turns and glares at Mark as she pulls over to the side of the road. Mark just looks down in his lap and says "Maybe you'll find a hot jail girlfriend to do the nasty with...then you can tell me all about it."

*SMACK*

"Ow, fuck!"

"License and registration, please"

*End of Flashback*

So here she sits waiting for her friend Addison to come and bail her out and thinking how many times her father will kill her and bring her back to life just to kill her again when he finds out about this.

She's startled out of her thoughts by the sounds of a prison guard trudging down to her cell with their hands gripped firmly on the arm of a blonde haired woman. The guard opens the cell and pushes the woman inside, closes the gates and walks away to leave two women to share a small 6x8 cell.

Callie takes her time to look this woman up and down. She's wearing a black vest top that should win an award for its ability to showcase her cleavage, black skinny jeans, and black leather knee high boots. Callie slowly reaches down and pinches her thigh just to make sure she hasn't fallen asleep and is in the middle of a wonderful wet dream.

Nope, she's awake. And the hot blonde is looking at her...and speaking! Fuck what did she just say...

Arizona's P.O.V

"What are you in for?" I ask the woman I'm forced to spend the next several hours with. Not that I'm complaining. This woman is...fuck me gorgeous. Dark skin, gorgeous lips, long hair, and in a dress that showcases everything in a way that makes me believe there is a God.

She's just staring at me so I ask again a little louder which finally snaps her out of her trance.

"Oh! Hi, sorry. Um...it's kind of embarrassing. Well, not really. My idiot friend Mark decided to take his idiocy to a new level and tried to make me TWICE the woman I already am by burning another hole down there with a joint while I was driving and I swerved and, ugh yeah. What about you?"

It takes me a minute to respond because my mind is still trying to decipher the mini rant she just finished spewing out at warp speed.

"Um...unpaid parking tickets." I see her raise her eyebrow in quite possibly the most sexiest way imaginable.

"Really? You're in jail at 2 in the morning on a Friday night, dressed like that, because of unpaid parking tickets?

"Yep." I really don't want to tell my story to a smoking hot woman I'm never going to see again so unpaid parking tickets is all she needs to know.

"Well, okay then. I'm Calliope, Cal, well Callie. Call me Callie." She holds out her hands and I resist the urge to take it and shove it down my pants. Stop Arizona! You don't need to add sexual assault to your rap sheet.

"I'm Arizona. It's nice to meet you, Calliope."

Callie's P.O.V

Oh god how I wanted to shove my hand down her pants instead of just shaking her hand.

She turns around and heads off to lay down on the bed on the other side of the room with her back up against the wall. She throws her head back exposing her neck and closes her eyes and I resist the urge to hop across this cell and run my tongue down her neck.

"So, Calliope, tell me...where were you headed tonight dressed like that?"

"What do you mean 'like that'?"

She takes a minute to respond as she looks me up and down slowly. She finally tilts her head to the side and simply says, "Sexy."

And with that one word my legs develop a mind of their own as they take me across the cell to straddle her lap. I lean in to kiss her but she pulls away. And I'm about to pee myself in embarrassment until she starts to slowly run her hands up my thighs pushing my dress up as she goes until finally my red panties are exposed. She massages my thighs as she just stares down at my center and licks her lips...yeah I just came a little.

She finally tears her gaze away and slowly moves her sight up to my chest. She pulls the straps down from my dress to expose my breasts. She looks up at me with the most mischievous look I've ever seen as she sticks her tongue out and brings it to my nipple. Two quick licks until she sucks the whole nipple into her mouth. My eyes roll into the back of my head as my hips start to move on their own trying to find some sort of friction.

She switches and begins to nibble at my right breast as her hand begins moving up my thigh. She gently strokes outside of my panties before pushing them aside and swiping at my slit. She gathers wetness on her fingers just to pull away. I begin to protest until I see her take one finger into her mouth. My eyes go wide and I want nothing more than to taste her tongue on mine but again she pulls away. She takes her other finger still soaked in my juices and uses it to circle my nipple before again taking it into her mouth.

Finally, as I'm pulling her face harder into my chest she takes her two fingers and starts to fuck me hard. My hips are moving out of my own control as I ride her hand. She uses her other hand to grab my hair and pull my head back so my chest is sticking out even more for her to devour.

With one last bite of my nipple, thrust of her fingers, and flick of my clit, I come so hard I almost fall backwards off her if it weren't for the strong hand she has on my ass supporting me. She lets me ride out my orgasm with slow strokes until I can finally see straight again. I lift my head up and look into her eyes and try one more time to lean in and kiss her, she finally starts to lean in as well when I hear from down the hall-

"Torres. You've made bail." I quickly jump off the mysterious blonde who just blew my fucking mind and fix my dress just as the guard gets to the cell. As he opens it the blonde and I make eye contact one more time.

"Well...it was nice to meet you Arizona. Good luck with your parking tickets."

She gives a small laugh and a half smile and says "You take care of yourself, Calliope."

And with that I leave the cell and the bad girl blonde of everybody's, man or woman, dreams.

I'm led out the front doors and there waiting for me is Mark and Addison.

"Callie! How'd your jail time go? There was this one guy named Peaches who was looking at me funny and he kept stroking my hair..."

I ignore Mark and go straight to Addison to give her a hug and thank her for bailing us out.

"Oh come on! You didn't meet any hot girls named big mama? You didn't rock your jail house?"

*SMACK*

*SMACK*

"Fuck! Both of you? Not cool."

"You deserved it. And for your information, I sat on a dirty bed and held in my pee because I was too scared to use the gross toilet. That's it. No, hot, dirty, prison, girl on girl action."

Mark looks disappointed as I smirk to myself. Yep...no hot, dirty, prison, girl on girl action happened that Mark is gonna hear about. Ever.

But if this experience has taught me anything it's that...Mark Sloan is no Snoop Dog and...jail ain't so bad.


End file.
